After the Mission
by PinkuRose
Summary: Sasuke's been in a 2 week long mission and when he went home he found Sakura on his side of the bed hugging his pillow,she miss him.Well 2 weeks is a long time.


After a 2 week long mission,Sasuke was all tired and sleepy.

He soon reached his house after a few minutes of walking from the Hokage Naruto as Hokage is quite hard for him since Naruto always assign him in long being an ANBU Leader adds up his hardship.

Sasuke turned the doorknob and let himself in,it was already 1 in the morning and he knew that Sakura was already asleep.

He went upstairs in their room only to Sakura laying in his side of the bed hugging his pillow.A smile formed on his walked towards the bed and leaned a kiss on Sakura's eyes open very slightly and blinked a few times.

"Did I wake you up?" Sasuke asked with a mellow tone.

Sakura shook her head "No,I was already awake before you came in"

"So,you haven't sleep yet?"

"I was waiting for you,Sasuke-kun"She said smiling tiredly.

"Hn"

Sasuke sat on the side of the bed and he removed his vest and sat up and wrapped her arms on his mid section,leaning on his back.

"I missed you,Sasuke-kun"She said,closing her eyes and burying her face on his back.

"I missed you too,Sakura"He removed one of her arms around him and kiss her knuckles.

After hugging a few minutes Sakura removed her arms around Sasuke.

"Do you want me to prepare you a bath?"She asked lovingly.

Still sore from the mission,Sasuke thought that was a good idea.

"Yeah,that would be nice."He replied.

Sakura went off the bed and head to the bathroom,the sound of the faucet being turned on and water running can be heard all over the room.

Sasuke who was still sitting on the bed was thinking about the previous mission,heard Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke-kun the bath's ready."

Sasuke walked towards her and gave her a warm hugged him back.

He leaned on her ear and asked "Wanna take a bath with me?"

"Eh?I already took a bath earlier Sasuke-kun."Sakura said blushing

"You sure?"

Sakura nooded yes closing her eyes.

As she was opening her eyes,Sasuke kissed her making her eyes open wider.

Parting their lips Sasuke said "Your face doesn't say no though."

Blushing,Sakura finally said yes.

They were in the bathtub together,Sasukes arms around her waist and Sakura's head leaning on his were facing each other.

"What did you do while I was gone?"Sasuke asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Well nothing much,I only watched tv and sleep most of the time."She replied

"Why didn't you invited Ino and the others"

"They were all busy with some things"

"You must be pretty lonely here,huh."

"Of course I'am" She said pouting" "Why do you always have to go on long missions?"

"Don't blame me, blame Naruto for putting me on long missions."

"That idiot."

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"How much did you miss me?'' Sasuke asked teasingly while playing with her hair.

"Well…..I missed you so much" She said blushing

"To the point of sleeping in my side of the bed and hugging my pillow when you're awake?" He chuckled

"Well,I wasn't comfortable at my side of the bed earlier…"

"Hn" he grunted putting a kiss on her forehead.

After an hour in the bath (Yes, an hour) Sasuke was the first one to exit the bathroom to let Sakura get dressed in there. He put on his long sleeve black shirt and long loose pants before laying on the bed. Sakura went out of the bathroom dressed in her clothes earlier which is a big loose shirt and shorts almost reaching her knees. Sakura lay on the bed next to Sasuke and as soon as she laid her head on her pillow Sasuke pulled her closer to him putting her head just right above his chin and wrapping a blanket around them.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

After hearing his response ,Sakura thought that Sasuke was in a comfortable position.

"No-nothing."

Sasuke put his arms around and Sakura did the same.

"Goodnight Sakura" Sasuke said tiredly as he kissed her forehead

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" She said as she tucked herself comfortably into Sasuke's chest.

In less than a minute she heard Sasuke snoring lightly.

"You must be really tired,ne?" Sakura said as she closed her eyes and sleep.


End file.
